I Can't Decide
by ShadowmoonXBlackfire
Summary: 2p!England X 1p!England Sexual Themes Hinted lemon a bit of murder and maybe a lemon in another chapter I don't know.


My first England X 2p!England, forgive me ;_;

Here's the song: watch?v=OFKUnfwBPTU

~ ~ ~ ~

_It's not easy having yourself a good time  
Greasing up those bets and betters  
Watching out they don't four-letter  
Fuck and kiss you both at the same time  
Smells-like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now it's rotten_

Humming to myself, I swung the commando knife in my hands as I walked away from the battered and beaten body of the lady and her husband.  
Perfect, no I just had to grab the money off the man to make it confirmed. If he didn't give me the amount I ordered? Well, I'd kill him and take even more.  
"M-Mama?!" A little girl squealed behind me, and I spun around to look at a little girl with fire red hair looking at me with one of the most terrified expressions I had ever seen.  
"Aww, aren't you adorable!" I giggled, walking towards her with a small bounce in my step. She squealed and ran backwards, slamming herself into the wall behind her. Stopping in my tracks, I looked at her in shock. My jaw hung open, and I could feel the spirals start to burn in my eyes.  
"That's quite rude, honey bunny" I growled, grabbing a fresh knife out from my belt and glaring at her. Watery tears ran down her cheeks and necks while she chocked on her sobs, screaming for mercy.  
"Nuh uh, you were mean to me!" I growled, throwing the knife straight at her. The silver blade sunk through her creamy flesh as if it were soft butter, blood spurting from the wound.  
Big emerald eyes stared at me in horror, before she fell to her knees.  
"You're mummy and daddy weren't this rude" I huffed, just as her forehead hit the floor infront of her, making the tip of the commando knife cut through her back.  
Staring at her for a moment, I began to hum and whistle as I skipped over to her, lifting her head up by the hair to receive my weapon again.  
"… I've wasted too much time… Ugh, it sticks" I grunted while I skipped away, humming under my breath.

_I'm not a gangster tonight  
Don't want to be a bad guy  
I'm just a loner baby  
And now you're gotten in my way_

"You're missing my other three hundred!" I growled, my hand still waiting to get my sum of money that the tall bloke in front of me still owed me for the assassination. He growled and leant down so his foul breath was in the face, forcing me to wrinkle my nose and back off.  
"Look short stuff, I have another job for you-  
"Keep your money for next time then! I'm done for tonight, I want some free time before the police come after me. They're a tad trickier than all the others, I mean, those guns are just nasty" I pouted, patting his head and turning away.  
Yay! I had everything to myself for the rest of the day! It was only three in the afternoon, so I had plenty of things to do!  
Oh, Maybe Alfred would want to… oh wait, he's busy tonight as well. Ah, Maybe Francis could come-… Right, He was having a day with Mattie…  
Shoot.  
Ah, Ludwig was always alright! Unless it was Wednesday… sugar, it was Wednesday! He was out with Gilbert tonight!  
Aww, everyone was busy tonight…  
A sudden bump woke me up from my day dream, and with a small yelp I landed on my back.  
"Ah! Sorry chap, didn't see you-  
"Watch where you're going, git!" The other man snarled, and I snapped my eyes open to look at him with wide eyes. He had shaggy blonde hair, a tad darker than mine, with bright green eyes and huge eyebrows…  
Like mine!  
Oh gosh, it was Arthur!  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I was daydreaming like a silly head, my apologised old pall!"  
"Charmed, _Oliver._ Nice to see you again I suppose, I would ask how you are, but I am in a hurry here." Arthur sniffed, his eyebrows furrowing together at me. Normally, I would have killed the punk like him by now, but I was fascinated by him.  
Wait, what?  
Oliver?  
"Hey, I am not Oliver!" I snapped, crossing my arms and pouting "I'm Arthur as well you know! Geez, you're rude, aren't you?"  
"Aw, shut it git! I didn't think you would still be this much of a pansy like that Poland fellow" Arthur growled and got up, flipping me off before walking away. I just watched him leave with my jaw open, shocked by his language.  
"Oh, it's on, Arthur" I growled angrily, my eyes burning again.

_I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride_

It was later that night when I saw Arthur again, stumbling out of a pub with the stench of scotch and whiskey burning my nose.  
Ugh, how could people drink that? It burnt my throat.  
Anyway, back to work.  
"Free booze for people named Arthur, free booze!" I giggled and yelled, watching his wobbly head turn over to look at me, a finger points at his heart.  
"That's bloody me! Hey, Chap! Give me the locker!" He yelled and stumbled over to where my voice had echoed.  
"Moron" I huffed, before leaping out of the shadows with a crazed smile on my face. I slammed into his back, throwing him onto the floor so that I was on top of him.  
"Oi! Get off me! Come on, git, I've got too much paperwork to do!" He started sobbing, thrashing around in my grip.  
"Oh cheese and crackers" I growled, pressing the glittering blade near the back of his neck.

Why hadn't I done it yet?  
Come on, just one single thrust! I tried to push the blade down, but my fingers were shaking too hard.  
"Pah! Get out of my sight!" I growled, getting off him and helping him up, pushing him towards the direction that he was headed.  
"Where's me locker?!"  
"You drank it, you daft idiot!" I snapped, watching his blurred eyes blink a few times at me, before he smiled and headed towards me again.  
"You know, you're hairs very pretty for a lad like you!" He laughed and slumped onto my chest, crumpling up my bowtie and breathing his rotten breath in my face.  
"Ugh! Wow, you drink a lot, don't you?" I huffed, trying to help him get his balance. All he did was laugh at me, using my shoulders for support.  
"Just shut up and kiss me you bloody idiot" He slurred angrily, and before I could step away from him, he tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me forward, kissing me roughly while thrusting his tongue between my chapped lips.  
I grunted in surprise when he pulled me closer to his chest, deepening the messy kiss at the same time.  
Sure, he tasted like alcohol, but it was actually… nice.  
Wait, what… no, stop this!  
"Get off me!" I yelped, shoving the drunken counterpart off me. He didn't budge easy, so he just moved his messy kisses to my jaw and neck, licking at the many scars that lined that part of my body.  
"C-Come on, stop!" I whimpered, my knees starting to shake now.  
"You don't really want me to; do you, Oliver old pal?" Arthur laughed darkly, biting roughly on my skin.  
"I –do!" I growled, with a final push I shoved him off me, his bum meeting contact with the ground. All he did was groan, and look at me with needy eyes.  
"I'm not some tramp!" I huffed, spinning on my heels and walking away in a hurry, ignoring the fire bright blush on my cheeks and the bubble sensation that was tingling over my whole body.

_It's a bitch convincing people to like you  
If I stop now call me a quitter  
If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
Pleasing everyone isn't like you  
Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled_

"W-What do you mean we're going to one of those world meetings?!" I shrieked when Alfred caught me over the next day, along with Mattie and Francis.  
"Pop, calm down. What's so bad? It's just that our counterparts want to meet, and we have to form some sort of agreement or something, I dunno. I really wanna see Mattie anyway, so it's all-  
_WHACK!_  
"Jeez, dude! We don't need to know about your fucking sex life here!" Alfred snapped at his brother, while the Canadian was glaring evilly at the brunette.  
"I wasn't you asshole!" Matthew growled before tugging Alfred's hair, while Alfred's boot connected to the others stomach.  
"Enough you two!" I yelled, glaring at Francis "Come on, help me!"  
"Let them sort it out!"  
"I swear to god Francis-  
"Fine, fine!" Francis groaned, grabbing Matthews uniform and tugging him away from his brother while I pulled at Alfred.  
"That's enough!" I snapped, pulling a tissue out of my pocket and dabbing it at Alfreds lower lip which was bleeding "We're going to a world meeting, we don't need you two looking like ruffians while we're there!"  
"Sorry dad"  
"yeah, Sorry old man"  
"I am not old!" I growled, slapping Alfred at the back of the head.

~ ~ ~

When we reached the meeting, we were instantly greeted by a face popping in front of our faces, with bright blue eyes and framed, thin glasses.  
"Hey dudes! I'm America, the hero! I'm gonna-  
"Pardon to interrupt lad, but we've already been to one of these things before. Well, not Mattie and Alfred, take them would you? Francis and I have business to attend to, haha!" I laughed nervously, grabbing Francis's hand and pulling him away from the two angry young adults.  
"We have work to do, huh? Tell me, what would that be~?" Francis smirked, his hands grabbing onto my hips. With an angry squeak, I spun around and in a flash I had a knife at his throat.  
"Not here, not now" I growled, shoving the knife back into my pocket and heading towards the open doors. Numerous other countries were talking around with each other, but there were two other voices that yelled above the rest of them.  
"YOU BLOODY GIT, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
"ZATS RIGHT, YOUR UGLY, HAIRY EYEBROWS COULD CRAWL OFF YOUR FACE, OUI?"  
"CALLING ME HAIRY?! WHEN YOU'RE THE UGLY BEAR YOURSELF!"  
"I would take that's our counterparts" I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. Francis only chucked, walking towards the mess of the two arguing men in front of us.  
"Oi! Guys, we're here now, ya know? What are we supposed to talk about?" Francis yelled over them, catching their attention. Arthur's eyes met mine, and I looked away with a heavy blush growing on my face.  
"Ah, yes, sorry chaps. Anyway, yes, the deal… It's more about your friend over here, Oliver-  
"I'm Arthur, for heaven's sake!" I growled my foot tapping irritably against the floorboards. Before Arthur could speak again, a very French sounding squeal took my attention.  
"_Mon dieu!_ Angleterre, your counterpart is adorable!" France squealed and rushed forwards and wrapped me tight up on his arms.  
"Oi! Let go of me, please!" I whinned, wriggling around in France's grip. I stopped wriggling though when his hands moved from around my waist, lower to my hips and over to my bum.  
"AH! GET HIM OFF ME, GET HIM OFF ME!" I shrieked and tried shoving him off. A heavy hand slammed against the perverts shoulder, and angry green eyes were visible.  
"Get off him now, you git. I don't want you hurting my counterpart! I-It's not like I care or anything, it's just that we don't need the counterparts against us at this point!" Arthur growled, pulling the Frenchman off of me.  
"Thanks for the help, buttface" I huffed, glaring at a smirking Francis. Despite my embarrassment from last night, I skipped forwards and hugged Arthur tightly.  
"Thank you for the help!" I laughed, pulling back and kissing his nose playfully. Arthur blushed darkly before pushing me away and glaring darkly.  
"It meant nothing, like last night!" England barked and turned away from me, yet, I was still grinning evilly.  
"You just keep telling yourself that, buddy, you just keep telling yourself that."

_I've got to hand it to you  
you've played by all the same rules  
It takes the truth to fool me  
and now you've made me angry_

At the end of the meeting, our counterparts finally were able to stop arguing and try to talk with us. Mattie and Alfred still hadn't shown up, and I was still kind of confused by that.  
"Right, to the bottom line; I want you guys to stop murdering in our cities! It's one of your bunch, I know that! Just yesterday a young girl and her parents were killed-  
"In my defence, that girl was a rude little brat!" I grunted, propping my arm up on the table and resting my cheek on my palm.  
"So it was you! I thought it was you! Fine, you guys piss off, I want to talk to dear old…_Arthur_, here." Arthur groaned, the two Francis's getting up and leaving, whispering hurriedly to each other. Arthur didn't say anything, he just stared at me with the same, beautiful emerald eyes.  
"It's my job you know, to kill people. Those two parents stole from a drug company, and stealing is horrible. Shame about the girl yes, but I don't fancy getting caught, you know" I defended myself, while Arthur just slapped his forehead with his palm.  
"And Drug dealing is fine?"  
"Hey! Those people made their choice to take the drugs, and if they're happy with it, no matter how bad it is, I'm fine with it-  
"You know that makes no sense, you know?"  
"Oh, just like you last night?" I spat venomously, earning myself a heated glare which I happily returned without a hesitant breath.  
"I was drunk and disoriented, I didn't mean-… I really should stop lying. Look, I like you alright? Maybe a little more than I should, but seeing that you're killing innocent people, I've been completely switched off by you. It's disgusting, and I have no interest in some bow tie freak that kills people with knives!" Arthur ended up yelling at me, making me shrink back in my seat with a terrified expression.  
We stared at each other for a few moments, before he broke the silence by sighing in disappointment.  
"Look chap, just… stop it alright? Get a job in the cake business or something, just stop the killing. If you don't, I'll do something about it, alright?" Arthur used threat in the last bit of his sentence, making my eyes turn icy blue.  
"Alright" I growled, starting to stand up "If that's all you have to yap about, that's fine"  
"You're taking this as if it's nothing!" Arthur yelled furiously, making me giggle and wink at him.  
"Because it is nothing doll face, see you around" I blew him a kiss and skipped out of the doors, humming under my breath.  
I might have looked calm and reserved on my face, but deep down inside the pit of my stomach I was brewing a storm.  
I wasn't going to stop killing people.  
It was just my thing.

_Oh I could throw you in the lake  
or feed you poisoned birthday cake  
I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
Oh I could bury you alive  
But you might crawl out with a knife  
And kill me when I'm sleeping  
That's why_

There was plenty of ways to kill him…  
"Come on, I need something creative" I hummed to myself, tapping the pencil against the wooden table top.  
Maybe I could put some liquor in one of those walk in freezers then lock him in it… Oh! I could maybe set a pack of wild dogs on him!  
"Ah, I don't want to do it though" I whinned, slamming my head against the table. Francis snorted beside me, patting my back hesitantly.  
"Then don't do it"  
"But he'll put a stop to me if I don't kill him!" I whinned, lifting my head up slightly off the table and hitting my head against the table again, until I could feel a dull ache.  
"Hang on… Do you like your counterpart? I mean, almost love him type of like?" Frantic murmured, resting his chin beside my head. I nodded shamelessly, my bottom lip sticking out.  
"Well, the other Francis told me that the other Arthur likes you as well, you know" Francis smirked, nudging his nose at my temple.  
"I know! He told me, but he said he didn't like me anymore because of my killing people!" I retorted quickly, wanting to change this subject oh quite soon.  
"Well… You can still do it, you know! Poison cupcakes, like you used to! No one will ever know, and so he won't either!"  
My ears pricked at that idea, and my eyes widened in surprise.  
"That's… actually a rather good idea" I murmured, snapping upwards with a huge smile on my face that glowed nearly "Perfect! Marvellous! Thank you, Francis, really! Smooch time!" I laughed and grabbed his cheeks, pulling him forward and planting a big kiss on his cheek, laughing when he started growling and pushing me away.  
"Oh hurry up and find the other Arthur!"

~ ~ ~  
"ARTHUR!" I yelled, knocking on the door frantically. I was basically bouncing up and down with excitement, my fingers bending and unbending into tight, excited fists.  
After a few more agonizing moments, the door opened and there was that green eyes heaven send!  
"What do you- Arthur, what are you – _MMPH!"_  
I had leapt forward as soon as the door opened and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, tackling him to the ground and slamming my lips against his.  
With his back on the floor, I placed my hands on either side of his shoulders and reluctantly ended the rough kiss, grinning over him with my pale blonde hair hanging over my blue eyes.  
"I promise, I promise to stop killing people! Now can you like me again, please, please, please, please, please~?" I whinned and lowered myself down, nuzzling into the crook of his neck happily.  
"U-Uuh… r-really? You promise?"  
"Promise on my life!" I giggled, sitting up and holding one hand up while crossing my heart with the other.  
Arthur stared at me for a moment, before cracking a smile and sitting up with me in his lap.  
"Well good then, thank you" He smiled and pulled my face back down, our lips melting together gently this time.  
It wasn't messy and stinky like the first, and it wasn't sore like the one before. This one was nice…  
"Now, why don't we finish off what you started yesterday~?" I smirked and pressed my forehead against his, Pulling him down to my height by his tie.  
"Sounds good to me" He smirked while jumping up, my legs wrapping around his waist while he started heading up the stairs.

_can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride_


End file.
